vexilliumfandomcom-20200214-history
Whiland
Whiland (officially, the Federal Republic of Whiland) is a federated republic consisting of twenty states, and bicameral national parliament founded in 298 after a civil war in the former nation of Terramarc. Whiland is located on the east coast of the Old Continent (also known as Eras). It borders the Greater Zartanian Empire to its north, The Lyson Empire to its north-west, the former Northern Gronk to its west, and Chungxipang to its south. It also maintains overseas dependencies consisting of Guwimith, the island off the eastern coast of Utania, Rugla, a small island off the coast of Caboteniasa, Port Julian, a former part of the old Mercantile Republic of Maryport, Amistat a trade port bordering Solelhada and Anglyaa and Whilandian Glaciaria, a segment of the South Pole. Administration Government There are three levels of government in Whiland, local, state and federal. The federal government consists of a bicameral parliament consisting of 600 Members of the House of Representatives, and 300 Senators. State governments are also bicameral and vary in size depending on the state population, and local governments generally consist of a council of twelve councillors. Executive government at both the federal and state levels is the responsibility of the party or coalition that holds a majority in the House of Representatives. The President is generally elected by the House of Representatives to serve a five year term. In accordance with Whiland's parliamentary system of government the presidency is limited by a mixture of law and convention to being a ceremonial position. The President is, by tradition, a unifying presence and usually takes great care to steer clear of day to day politics. For that very reason, on rare occasions when the President does take a stand on a contemporary issue, he can expect to generate great attention and, if carefully crafted, his expressed viewpoint can carry great moral weight. The current President of Whiland, George Dovey, was pronounced President for Life following both a referrendum and ballot in the House of Representatives in 302. This highly unusual practice required constitutional revision and took place in recognition of Dovey's role as the father of the modern nation of Whiland. Dovey is wildly popular in Whiland and there was very little opposition to the proposal that the presidency be conferred upon him as long as he wished to retain it. Whilst Dovey is now over 90 years old, he remains mentally sharp and is still able to perform his duties. The Parliament retains the power to end Dovey's term as President, but has stated that it will not do so unless Dovey is no longer fit to hold the office of President. Administrative Divisions There are 600 electoral divisions in Whiland, which are all named, rather than numbered as in other nations. List of Federal Electoral Divisions in Whiland. Political Parties In accordance with the Whilandian constitution, political parties with religious foundations are forbidden. A complete list of political parties are listed below, ordered from left to right. There are ties of varying strengths between several of the parties such as the PWP and CPW, the CEN and the WLP, and the WCP and WRP. * Pers Workers Party PWP * Communist Party of Whiland CPW * Whiland Greens WG * Whiland Social Democratic Party WSDP * Whiland Centre Party CEN * Whiland Liberal Party WLP * Whiland Conservative Party WCP * Whiland Rural Party WRP * Whiland Nationalist Party WNP * Pers National Party PNP History Prehistory Human settlement within the boundaries of modern day Whiland can be established back to at least 40000 BP. Cave paintings near modern day Salos, in the state of Nordland, and in the hills near Narvik, in the state of Lituthva. However, the formation of an empire or nation closer to a modern understanding of the word occurred approximately 6000 BP with the adoption of agriculture. Prior to this point, humanity had been largely nomadic and tribal. Pentian and Pers Empires The development of agriculture and the adoption of bronze, and later, iron tools, initially along the Edoline River soon spread to other fertile regions. This led to the development of several embryonic civilisations - the Pentians in the east of Whiland, and the Pers in the west of modern-day Whiland, along the Shohm River. Archaeological evidence suggestes The Pentian Empire can be traced back to approximately 2000 BP, while the Pers Empire dates back to approximately 1800 BP. Both empires grew independently of each other for another 200 years, more as an accident of geography than anything else. The Pentians extensively explored the river system of Eastern Whiland using flat bottomed boats rowed by spearmen, while the Pers rode horses around western Whiland also exploring along the river system. As the rivers of Eastern and Western Whiland do not have a common source or destination, the two Empires did not manage to meet until approximately 1,800 BP, an event which changed both empires drastically. The Pers and Pentians found some distinctive common ground. Both were polytheistic states and shared many similar Gods with many similar purposes. Relations were initially mutually beneficial, and trade between the two empires forged closer ties. However, both Empires soon found themselves quarrelling over the region between them (roughly the modern Plains Entrance state), which was controlled by a minor civilisation, the Rivpolian Empire. The Rivpolians were a small group who controlled the neutral territory between the two major civilisations, and are thought to have been of Gronkian origins. The Pers felt considerable ties to the Rivpolians, not only because they were reliable trading partners, but also as they acted as a buffer state to the Pentian Empire, and were also more closely related to the Pers. The Pentians, on the other hand, considered the Rivpolians to be restricting their access to the rich mining areas in the south of modern day Whiland, and considered them to be duplicitous, as they favoured the Pers over the Pentians. The Rivpolian War Pentian resentment and distrust of the Rivpolians and Pers fear of the growing threat of the Pentian Empire led to the Rivpolian War of 1536 BP. The Pentian King Vardir II assembled an army of 120,000 made up of cavalry and infantry to invade Rivpolia. Hearing of this threat, the Rivpolian King Farar immediately sent emissaries to the ancient Pers capital of Tobroz, seeking assistance from the Pers King Khosrow. Khosrow, fearing Pentian domination of their known world immediately assembled a force of cavalry and light infantry to defend Rivpolia. A combined Rivpolian/Pers force met the Pentian Army in combat near modern day Siszto, and were defeated at the battle of Sizto by the Pentian forces. Fighting along the shores of the salt lake, the Pentians were able to ferry more heavy infantry and cavalry to the rear of the Rivpolian/Pers forces, decimating the resisting forces in the area. The Pentian troops then headed further south down the Borov River again engaging the Rivpolian/Pers force near modern Cazikiv on their drive towards the Rivpolian capital of Yoakes. The battle of Yoakes was inconclusive following Rivpolian/Pers retreat after the Rivpolian King Farar was killed in battle and King Khosrow of the Pers ordered withdrawal and called on more reinforcements from the Pers Empire. The Rivpolians had proven themselves unsuited to battle, and the Pers had found themselves struggling to defeat the tactics of the Pentian heavy infantry and cavalry. The Pers announced they would no longer fight for the Rivpolians, and it appeared as though they had disengaged from the conflict, abandoning their ally. Meanwhile, the exhausted, but battle hardened Pentian Army pushed further south and annihilated the remnant of the Rivpolian forces, who mounted a brave stand outside of Yoakes. The small remaining force, which King Vardir II had not seen fit to reinforce after its two great victories took Yoakes and barbarically slaughtered thousands of Rivpolians, destroying all remnants of the royal line. As the Pentians went house to house, Pers cavalry and light infantry descended from the hills and overwhelmed the remaining Pentian forces. The small Pentian Army was routed, and King Vardir II raised more armies to counterattack. The Pers, who were now displaying a tactical superiority on the battlefield rapidly reclaimed all of Rivpolia and absorbed it into the Pers Empire. Emissaries were sent from Tobroz and the Pentian capital, Pent (modern day Pentcity) and a peace arrangement was made. Both Kings were facing serious unrest at home due to famine and an increased demand on food by the warring armies, and agreed that conflict between both states had become pointless. Modern historians understand that the Pers were prepared to push further into the Pentian Empire to destroy it until Pers emissaries (including King Khosrow's nephew, Prince Reza) saw the large and heavily armed forces the Pentians had assembled should the peace talks fail. Upon seeing a force "larger than all the armies of the world", the Pers emissaries urged King Khosrow to agree to peace, as the sheer Pentian weight of numbers would have crushed the Pers "just as a cart wheel crushes a grape". Minor battles between the Pers and Pentians occasionally erupted following the Peace of the Salt Lakes, but the peace betwen both groups largely held, and trade and cooperation continued, with both empires respecting their shared border. Chistianan Settlement The Pers and Pentian Empires continued to expand, and develop peacefully together, cooperating on many issues, and influencing each other. The monotheistic faith of Emethitism gained considerable support in the Pers Empire and its influence spread to the Pentian Empire, becoming the official faith of the Pentian Empire following the conversion of King Torwald IV in 1484. The Pers Empire continued to expand along the Shohm River and further south into regions now controlled by Northern Gronk and Armatirion, and Tobroz became the Old Continent's capital of science and learning thanks to a gifted group of scholars based in the Imperial Court. The Pentians, too, continued to expand, pushing further south and eastward to the coast until the first costal settlements were established at Calhamer in 1301 BC. Christianan explorers landed south of Calhamer and created a small settlement called Cruisport. The Pentian Empire was naturally suspicious of the new arrivals but lacked the ability to remove them as a threat, as the Pentian armies could not operate so far afield due to long supply lines. Choosing to engage the Christianans diplomatically, the Pentians were able to establish that the new arrivals were not a conquering force, but were explorers from an island far away. Examining their ships, it was clear that their intent was not hostile, as the ships were indeed prepared for peaceful exploration. The Pentian Empire informed the Pars of the settlement and brought Pars representatives with them whenever they entered discussions with the Chistianan settlement. A peace treaty was signed in 1290 BP with the Christianans agreeing to trade with the Pentians in exchange for the "rent" of the land Cruisport had been settled on, free passage of Christianan travellers who were registered with the Pentian Empire, and to make no territorial claims over land under Pentian or Pars control. Consoldiation Trade with Cruisport and the influence of explorers, who also undertook a misionary role gradually shaped the Pentian Empire far more than the Pars. The Pentians, with their looser religious commitments to Emethitism converted in large numbers to Cruisanism while the Pers, far more committed to religion as a part of every day life, still largely adhered to Emethitism. The Pentians also took quite readily to the Christianan language, known at the time as English, as Christianian missionaries and teachers brought knowledge of another world to the people of the Pentian Empire. The Pers remained wary of the Christianans, examining the effects Christianian culture had on the Pentians before accepting any influence on their own empire. As a result, trade from Christiana and, to a much lesser extent, the Christianian language was more or less welcome by the Pers, but the Cruisan faith was not welcomed, with missionaries and religious teachers refused passage into the Pers Empire. Minor conflicts with barbarian tribes and smaller civilisations aside, the period following the Christianan settlement was a remarkably peaceful time on the Old Continent. More content with advancement and development, the people of the Pentian and Pars Empires learned everything they could from Christiana and applied that knowledge to make new and unique discoveries of their own. The Christianan settlers soon outgrew their settlement, embraced some Pentian ways, and settled in the general community of the Pentian Empire, especially in the three North-Eastern States now known as Queen Mary Land, Cruisland and New Christiana. These settlers greatly shaped the development of the Pentian Empire and moved the focus of the Pentian people closer to the coast, and further from their Pers neighbours. Gronkian Invasion Many scholars have blamed this long peace and weakening of ties between the Pentians and the Pers for making both empires weak and susceptable to invasion, and there is most certainly some truth in this. Whilst the Pentians and the Pers had been developing their culture and civilisation, they had neglected the need to remain strong to deter external threats, and the two monarchies had become quite weak. The feudal system had caused a lot of anger amongst the serfs of both empires, and it was increasingly difficult for both Empires to maintain order. In 145 BP, Gronkian armies invaded the Pers Empire. Welcomed by some citizens as some respite from the monarchy, the Gronkians were still fiercely resisted by many, who considered them foreign invaders who sought to destroy Pers culture. Nationalists of the day contrasted the relations between the Gronkians and the Pers, and the Pentians and the Pers, noting that while the Gronkians may be more culturally similar, that the Pentians had never sought to radically change Pers culture. The Pentian King Ingalla I (named after the Christianan King of the same name), seeing the threat the Gronkians posed, raised his armies to assist the Pers. However, the Pers King Khosrow XVI, increasingly confused and isolated in his court, continually placed restrictions on the operation of Pentian troops, vastly reducing their ability to respond to the Gronkian threat. The Pentian Empire sought assistance from Christiana via the settlers in Cruisport, but no assistance was forthcoming. Gronk had control of most of the Old Continent, and it is now understood that the Christianans were keen to placate the Gronkians and to improve their own defences to ensure their own survival. The Christianan settlers were shocked and upset that their own Monarch, Mary I could abandon them, and worked closely with the Pentians to repel the Gronkian invasion. The Christianan settlers cut all ties with Christiana and focussed fully on their future in Pent. This cutting of ties is one explanation of the unique Whilandian English, in which many old Christianan terms survive (such as "English", instead of "Ingallish", "Christiana" instead of "Cruisana"). Even the name of the nation itself, Whiland, has an old Christianan English root, "Whyle" being an archaic word for "free". Pentian resistance was stronger and more orderly than the Pers resistance, with the Pers Empire collapsing in 141 BP following the capture of Tobroz. Skilled Pers scientists, Generals and several armies retreated en masse to the Pentian Empire and continued to fight the resistance, but it was to no avail, with the Pentian Empire falling in 135 BC following the destruction of the male royal line in battle outside of the relocated capital, Calhamer. The Pers and Pentian Empires were no more, and the entire territory of modern-day Whiland was occupied by Gronkian armies. Socially, the Gronkian occupation froze and in some places set back the development of the Pers and Pentian peoples. Resources were diverted to Gronkian interests first, and attempted rebellions were crushed by the power of the occupying armies. Pers culture remained strong, and the Pentians, too, remained stoically tied to their faith, but had developed a feeling that they had been forsaken by Cruisana. Settlers especially felt like their homeland had betrayed them, and focussed on building new lives in their new land, promoting nationalism. Plague The Plague arrived in 97 BP, decimating the population and turning cities into ghost towns in a matter of months. Escape from the plague was impossible - the movement of Gronkian troops across the land spread the plague quickly, and vast swathes of the population were killed. The time was right for rebellion, given that the central power of the Gronkians had eroded, however, rebellion remained impossible as survival and a cure from the plague became the focus of all attention. The faith of the Pentians was sorely tested and in the case of many, dissolved completely, as it was inconcievable that God could inflict such horror on his people. Over the next hundred years, civilisation in the region barely survived, preserved by a group of people who seemed less suceptable to the plague than most others, a minor tribe in the region known as the Marca. Scientists have since proven that the Marca have a more natural immunity to the plague, this natural immunity enabling more of them to survive. Following the decimation of the populace, the Marca were one of the larger and healthier groups in the region, though they were still a minority to the Pentians and the Pers. Gronkian control over the region continued, with the Gronkians handing a lot of power to the Marca who made up a lot of the upper echelon in the newly formed civil service. Pent and Pers were still controlled by the Gronkians, with the Gronkians maintaining a very strong hold over the Pers. Colonial governors were appointed by the Gronkians to control both the Pers and the Pentians, and the Gronkians continued to try and subjugate Pers culture, experiencing some successes in the west. The Marca proved themselves to be able allies and supporters of the Gronkians, and began to agitate for further autonomy, seeing the rise of the nation state elsewhere in the world. The Gronkians, realising that their massive empire would come apart either by force or by concession opted for concession, preferring an acquiescent client state to one born out of rebellion and revolution. Terramarc and Occupied Pers Taking up the majority of the former Pentian Empire (and therefore most of modern Whiland) as well as portions of Eastern Zartania, the Republic of Terramarc was given its independence by the Gronkians in 197 AP. The Republic of Terramarc aroused the passions of the Pentians of the region, as they believed cooperation with the Marca was preferable to domination by the Gronkians. The Marca, too, saw potential in their new state, and whilst remaining loyal to Northern Gronk (as it was now known), they began to develop their own state, proclaiming the capital, New Windy City (modern-day Chifley). The act of nation building began with great gusto, but soon descended into disquiet. It became clear that the Marca were first and foremost interested in governing for themselves, not for the entire Terramarcian population, and that the Terramarcian state was more of a puppet of Northern Gronk than first thought. Northern Gronk soon ceded more territory (modern-day Zartania and modern-day Westermarc) to Terramarc. Terramarc began to operate as an apartheid state, where a minority of Marca, in Pent, Zartania and Westermarc began to rule over the majority of other ethnicities. This method of rule sowed the seeds of the Whilandian and Zartanian revolutions, and the very collapse of the Republic of Terramarc. The situation in the former Pers Empire was, in many ways, worse than that in Pent. Gronkian domination and exploitation continued, and concessions from Northern Gronk were only won through rebellion and civil disorder. The right to teach the Pers language had been removed from local schools, and the repression of Emethitism led to the Pers Rebellion of 205 in which rioting across occupied Pers killed several thousand. However, basic order was restored and nationalists continued to agitate for true autonomy or independence, to no avail. Pers culture remained strong, and the desire for self-determination remained strong, however, Gronkian dominance, both economic and military remained stronger, and would do so for decades yet. Revolution As Terramarc turned further inward, the Marca-dominated civil service began to close ranks, further perverting democracy and eventually altering the system to proclaim Tom Koh "President For Life" in 282. Koh started out as a strong and decisive President, still loyal to Northern Gronk and his fellow Marca, but retaining a reputation as a President who could get things done. However, over the years, Koh became more irresponsible and self-indulgent, much to the agitation of the populace, and the displeasure of his Chief Censor, C H Lee. Lee went into hiding and began to send anti-Koh messages to the world, much to the delight of the populace, who now felt that the time was right to oust Koh and to turn Pent into a democracy. The Whilandian Revolution of 298 was triggered by a military coup in which several units of soldiers stormed the prison in the city of Vincent, freeing democracy activist George Dovey who proclaimed a "free and independent republic for all peoples, Pentian, Marca, Zartanian and Pers". Revolutionary units sprung up throughout the country, including a small airforce (aircraft commandeered by rebel pilots), navy (ships that mutinied against Koh's rule), and a coast guard (militia forces that sought to disrupt the supply of Terramarcian armies by sea). A sizeable percentage of the Terramarcian Armed Forces deserted, leaving a fanatical core of units to fight the rebels. At dawn the day after Dovey's release and proclamation, five hand sewn revolutionary flags were hoisted above government buildings in the five major cities of Terramarc. The rebellion remained bloody as neither side was willing to surrender. Koh escaped New Windy City and disappeared south into the Westermarc region. While the war was being fought, a similar rebellion was taking place in Eastern Zartania, following similar lines, with rebel forces fighting for independence against units of fanatics. The Whilandian revolution very rapidly gained public support, and civilians greatly assisted the revolutionary armies in finding and destroying its military enemies. After three months of fighting, the last of the units of Koh loyalists had been defeated, and formal independence was proclaimed on 4 June 298. Dovey's declaration with its explicit mention of the Pers people raised eyebrows in Northern Gronk, however, Northern Gronk was unable to prop up the corrupt and despotic Koh regime, and let it slip off into the night. The Pers people also took a very healthy interest in the possiblity of independence and continued to lobby Northern Gronk to no avail. Post-Revolution The Post-Revolution period in Whiland was one of consolidation and state control. The Whiland Social Democratic Party governed with a large majority and obtained temporary control over vast sectors of the economy to drive nation-building efforts forward. Ideologically, Whiland developed a pragmatic foreign policy, maintaining close relationships with states of various political hues, one of the best examples being a close trading relationship with Solelhada at the same time as securing a defensive military alliance with neighbours Eastern Zartania. Control over the economy was established in 298 for a seven year period, in anticipation that it would take at least seven years to rebuild the state into self-sufficiency. However, with the Whilandian Government encouraging migration from overseas, the economy and markets continued to grow, and years of Terramarc and post-plague neglect were overturned, building a viable state in a short period of time. Whiland was also incredibly active on the international scene in this immediate post-revolution period, as many post-revolutionary nations are. Desperate to impress upon the world their capacity, Whiland conducted an active foreign policy and found itself a member of the UNV Security Council, spearheading the UNVCOCN mission to Merité. Whilandian military advisors also served in Dignania supporting their Dignanian friends and Zartanian allies in preventing aggression from the United Brotherhood of Dignania. Whiland also assisted in military operations in the former Angliyaa, and was an important ally to Caboteniasa in its war of independence from the FCLR. However, these experiences acting as a liberating force did not prepare Whiland from an unexpected attack. Working in concert with Eastern Zartania, Whiland had reached an agreement with the Guwimithian Czar Dusko I to conduct preliminary searches for oil in the Guwimith strait. This agreement between the three states caused great political turmoil in Guwimith, leading the class of land owners to form an isolationist militia, whose purpose was to oppose any foreign involvement on the island of Guwimith, or on the Guwimith-controlled portion of the Old Continent, The Dependencies. In an unprovoked attack, several hundred unarmed Whilandians and Zartanians were killed by the militias with several people taken hostage. After the Czar and his staff refused to take any action after an outcry from Whiland and Eastern Zartania, the Federal Republic of Whiland and Kingdom of Eastern Zartania moved in to shut the militias down. After the military intervention the people of Guwimith and The Dependencies sought the removal of the Czar, land reform, and civillian rule. Guwimith was split into 4 parts, in elections conducted by the Federal Republic of Whiland, observed by the ANNV, and UPRMI. The 3 parts of The Dependencies chose independence, while Guwimith Island (more formally known as Zimbar) chose union with the Federal Republic of Whiland. The ethnic Guwimithians were blamed by many of the other ethnic groups on The Dependencies as colonial overlords. To an extent this was very true - a master/servant relationship existed between Guwimithian landowners and Utani/Rovenian/Pataki workers and farmers. In the interests of security, and because of the improved standard of living on Guwimith following the discovery of oil in the Guwimith Strait, Guwimith overwhelmingly voted to become an Autonomous Republic of the Federal Republic of Whiland. The same period in Pers was still one spent under Gronkian domination, however, the wave of self-determination sweeping the planet had its effect on both the Pers and the Gronkians. Northern Gronk maintained its empire, but turned increasingly inward as government became more concerned with maintaining order amongst the central Gronkian state, rather than imperial outposts. Pers exiles who had moved into Whiland to be closer to their homeland and to actively free their countrymen from Gronkian domination actively supported dissidents in occupied Pers, and provided financial support to pro-independence militias. Unification and Introspection In March 300 Northern Gronk ordered the withdrawal of its troops from non-Gronkian territories, and a provisional Pers assembly convened and immediately requested Whilandian troops enter the territory for protection. The Whilandian Government agreed and sent military units into Pers, commanded by an ethnic Pers officer in the Whilandian Army, Ferydoon Azizi. Whiland immediately opened its border with Pers and pledged support to the provisional assembly. Several months later, with territory secure, and borders agreed upon with Gronk and the UNV, the region became subject to a UNV referendum giving the option of union with Whiland, autonomy within Whiland, or full independence. The population voted overwhelmingly for union with Whiland with the option obtaining 89.64% of the vote. The informal relationship the peoples of both lands had had for thousands of years had finally become official. The Whilandian Government was massively reorganised with an additional ten states created in the western portion of the country. Following the unification, Whiland turned very much inward, concentrating all its efforts on nation-building, and the renewal of the western states. Taking advantage of the seven years of full state control, the Whilandian Government cut military spending while continuing to trade heavily with the outside world. Encouraging further immigration and vast government spending, the western states were rapidly modernised and Whiland was the planet's construction and reconstruction capital for more than five years. The governmental program of "directed" labour (directing immigrant workers into certain industries for fixed periods of time) was a massive success and Whiland quickly modernised. At the end of June 205, the Government relinquished control of the economy, returning portions to the private sector and going to the elections on the platform of further managed privatisation while fostering the most diverse competition possible. The Whiland Social Democratic Party was again returned to office, raising vast sums of money for further governmental investment and for the complete repayment of foreign debt. Modern Whiland The revitalisation of Whiland over the last eight years from a small post-revolutionary state into one of Vexillium's economic and political powers has served as a model for new states. Modern Whiland is a large, multi-cultural, multi-ethnic state in which tolerance and open-mindedness are highly valued. Whiland has proven herself to be a strong multi-party democracy on a continent more familiar with autocratic rule. Whiland continues to pursue the objective of sustainable growth and good international citizenship and welcomes diplomatic relations with all states in the interest of peace and cultural understanding. Geography Whiland is located in the temperate zone and has several key geographic features, namely: * Access to the Cisgronkian Ocean via the Bay of Surin on the east coast * Two sizeable salt lakes - Kimhoon and Weiquan * The snow-capped Seepaeykuei Mountains in the south of the country * The vast Edward and Caroline rivers, feeding into the Edoline River in the eastern portion of the country * The Shohm River system in the western portion of the country * The Aslan River along the Western border with Gronk Demographics Whiland's population is 208,500,000. National Symbols The Whilandian flag is a blue, white gold vertical tricolour, with each colour symbolising a different aspect of Whiland. The colour blue symobolises the boundless skies all Whilandians share, the colour white symobilises peace in Whiland, and the gold (a specific shade, officially "Whilandian Gold") symbolises the prosperity and wealth of Whiland. The national coat of arms is located in the middle and depicts several national symbols. Two red dragons (a symbol of the region for centuries, symbolising the Pentian and Pers peoples), two former national flags (the "Revolutionary Flag" and the "Renewal Flag"), and a shield depicting further stars. For more flags, see Flags of Whiland. Economy Oil, machinery, grain, technology, minerals (including uranium!) Culture Meh. Whilandian people love football, and Whiland is a proud member of IVEFA. The governing body of football in Whiland is Football Whiland. Languages English is the the official language of Whiland and is spoken throughout the eastern states. English speakers are also common in the western states, though many people older than 50 speak only Gronkian, Pers, or both. Pers and Gronkian are still widely spoken in the western states and are recognised languages, and Zartanian is spoken by the Zartanian community. A small percentage of the community still speak Pentian, but this is generally restricted to linguists and amateur enthusiasts. Government documents continue to be published in Pers and Gronkian, though they are not truly "official" languages in the truest sense of the word. Whiland is currently undergoing a languages revival, with the Recognised Languages Act 303 legislating for compulsory indigenous language classes in Whilandian schools. Students have the opportunity to study Pers or Pentian, as well as English, and this has led to a revival of Pers and Pentian culture. The Whilandian Government has so far resisted attempts to grant official language status to any languages other than English, arguing that the language is a unifying national force. The Government has publicly stated its intention to ensure that all Whilandians are multi-lingual, speaking English and at least one other recognised language (Pers or Pentian). It is generally thought that Pentian will remain a niche language in Whiland, while Pers will flourish, due to the abundance of native speakers and the considerable interest in studing the Pers language in schools. Religion Whiland does not recognise an official religion, though many Whilandians still practice the faith of Cruisianism, brought by the explorers from Cruisana. However, there are many other faiths also practiced in Whiland including Mounism, and many other faiths. Whiland also maintains a significant population who follow Emethitism, particularly in the west of the country. Whiland is not a particularly religious country, though religious difference is respected. The constitution guarantees freedom of faith and religion. It also states that no one may be discriminated against due to their faith or religious opinions. However, unlike some other countries, cooperation between the state and religious communities is entirely in keeping with the constitution. Religious communities that are of considerable size and stability and are loyal to the constitution can be recognised as "corporations under public law". This gives them certain privileges, for example being able to give religious instruction in state schools to adherents' children and having membership fees collected by the Whiland Tax Office or by themselves. Such Church tax is levied if a person lists a religion on their tax form or is listed as member in the population registry. It amounts to between 8 or 9% of the income tax. The government regulates the registration of religions, outlawing those that pursue commercial interests or those that propagate a concept of the ideal human. For example, some religions may stress the inequality of social groups, races or sexes and foster a culture where blind obedience and fundamentalism are welcomed. The constitution, however, says that all people are equal and envisages people who are open-minded, discerning and tolerant. See also Official Website Category:Nations